


Holidays at Torchwood

by blackrose_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, F/F, Fluffy, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jack is in the fest mood and that includes ugly holiday sweaters.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato/Kathy Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Holidays at Torchwood

Waking up to the sight of his husband Jack Harkness-Jones bouncing in his place and had a look in his eyes that promised nothing but mischief had Ianto on guard. Jack had been in full-on Christmas mode.

Myfanwy hadn't been impressed with the Reindeer ears he had put on her. Ianto will give it to her that she timed it perfectly to drop the remaining pieces into Jack's fresh cup of coffee. Of course, that lead to his husband pouting and trailing him around the hub giving Ianto his most pleading look until Ianto caved and made him a new cup of coffee.

There wasn't an inch of Jack's office that wasn't covered in Christmas lights and tinsel. And don't get Ianto started on the mistletoe that Jack seemed to have a never ending supply of. Of course, Ianto didn't mind getting caught under it with his husband but Jack got a little worked up with them and the team had walked on them more times this week than they normally do in a month.

"Do I dare ask what you have planned now?" Ianto drawled out, but given what Jack was wearing he had a pretty good idea as to what Jack had planned. 

"Oh it is something that will have Owen swearing the moment he arrives and I can't wait. Here is yours." With a flourish, Jack pulled out a Christmas sweater, a very tacky and over the top red sweater with what appeared to be Rudolph the reindeer. Ianto only raised an eyebrow as its nose began to glow.

It was still less of a horror show as the one Jack was wearing the blue almost hurt Ianto's eyes as much as the shiny and glittering snowman couple who seemed to be dancing.

"I take it you have others for the rest of the team?" Ianto asked with a knowing look on his face.

Jack beamed, "Of course I do! It wouldn't be Christmas if we didn't wear Christmas sweaters."

Ianto was thankful that he stayed mostly at the Hub so he had less of a chance of being seen by the likes of Andy and Kathy that is until Tosh shows Kathy hers.

Letting out a long sigh Ianto tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed feeling Jack's eyes on his naked body as he padded towards him and took the sweater out of his hands with a quick kiss, "You are lucky I love you."

Jack's hungry blue eyes followed Ianto until he disappeared into the bathroom and in seconds he had his sweater off and tossed on the bed it didn't matter that he already had his shower there was a naked and wet Ianto only a couple of feet away from him there was no way that he was missing out on this.

* * *

"NO WAY IN HELL HARKNESS!"

Ianto could only sigh as Owen's enraged bellow filled the hub and he added a shot of baileys to the coffee he had prepared for Owen. He had figured that it needed to be on hand the moment he saw what Jack had picked for him.

A giggle escaped Tosh's lips from where she was seated at her desk dressed in a purple sweater with a black cat in the middle of it with a matching sweater on. She had happily taken the sweater Jack offered her which earned a kiss on her cheek from a happy Jack. "We all knew that Owen was going to be the toughest sell." Tosh reminded him and Ianto could only agree.

There was no missing the disgruntle look on Owen's face or the smug smile on Jack's face or the fact that Owen was wearing a green sweater with a gingerbread man with peppermints around him and the words 'Oh Snap' beside it's broken off arm it was clear who won their struggle.

Grumbling Owen stalked towards Ianto and took his cup out of Ianto's hands and stomped to the med bay.

Jack's pleased look only grew as Tosh promised him, "I will send you the CCTV footage."

"You are the best Tosh," Jack exclaimed with a joyful kiss on her cheek.

After Owen getting Gwen to put on the black sweater with a hissing grey kitten wrapped up in lights and a Santa hat on its head was a breeze.

Wrapping his arms around Jack Ianto looked over his shoulder a pleased noise escaping his mouth at the sight of Jack actually doing his paperwork. "Are you happy Cariad?" Ianto asked.

"Very and just wait until I have planned tomorrow." Jack let out a small crackle that had Ianto rolling his eyes.


End file.
